Camp Destiny
by laulau2311
Summary: Un campamento. Un verano . Cuatro chicas . Dos almas por encontrarse , cual sera el resultado?
1. Prologo

Situado en el verano del penúltimo curso

Cuatro chicas . Tres populares y la friki. Un verano entero en el que compartir casa , aire y tiempo .

Amor o odio ? Todo es posible en esa casa . Todo es posible en ese verano . Todo es posible en Camp Destiny, el campamento que unirá a dos almas creadas para permanecer juntas eternamente.


	2. La llegada y la revelación

**Primer capitulo de esta loco historia , como siempre en cursiva están los pensamiento**

**Ahora les dejo que lean**

**La llegada y la revelación**

**Quinn PV**

Mi nombre es Lucy Quinn Fabray , aunque prefiero solo el Quinn . Rubia , ojos avellanas , un buen cuerpo resultado de mucho ejercicio . Capitana de las cheerios y alumna del cuadro de honor de McKinley . Me describiría a mi misma como una persona dura , con una personalidad fuerte , aunque la persona mas dulce con aquellos a los que quiero , pero no estoy para hablar de mi misma , sino de mi aventura veraniega junto amis amigas

Verano , por fin .

Después de un extenso año escolar lleno de entrenamientos para las cheerios y de mantener una media de 10 en todas las asignaturas , por fin llegaba la época del año donde podría relajarme de mi agobiante y cansada vida .

Este verano seria diferente de los anteriores , había cambiado mis vacaciones familiares junto a mis padres para poder pasar todo el verano junto a mis mejores amigas , Brittany y Santana , en un campamento .

El campamento elegido por decisión unánime , era uno el cual cumplía con nuestras expectativas y el único que las cumplía era el Camp Destiny , situado exactamente a 3 horas de Lima .

Mi maleta estaba hecha desde la noche anterior por lo que de lo único que me tenia que preocupar era de estar abajo y lista para cuando las chicas llegaran a recogerme .

El reloj daba las 17:30 cuando escuche el claxón del coche de Santana y al siguiente segundo el timbre de la puerta.

Cogi mi maleta y me encamine hacía la puerta en la cual nada mas abrirla fui envuelta por unos calurosos brazos , pertenecientes a una de mis mejores amigas , Brittany.

Brittany Susan Pierce, una joven rubia de ojos celestes preciosa , con la personalidad mas dulce sobre este planeta. Se puede decir que Brittany tiene la mente de una niña de 6 años metida en un cuerpo de una adolescente de 17 , pero no es motivo para poder llamarla tonta. Vale que la mayor parte del tiempo este en su mundo de unicornios y arcoiris , pero Brittany es la persona mas inteligente que que conocido en mi vida.

**Q:** Hola Britt Britt, emocionada?

**Br:** Hola Quinnie , estoy súper emocionada , pero a la vez triste.

**Q:** Y eso porque pequeña?

**Br:** Porque no me puedo llevar a Lord Tubbington , Tubbi se ha enfadado conmigo porque no lo llevo al campamento .

Lord Tubbington , el obeso gato de Britt , no me creo que el gato , que mas que gato parece una vaca en miniatura siga vivo , por dios a veces pienso que el gato pesa mas que yo.

**Q:** Pero Britt sabes que Tubbi no puede venir.

**Br: **Lo se pero he podido sobornarlo con queso para que me perdone.

A es verdad , el "minivaca" sigue una estricta dieta de queso.

**Q:** Venga Britt vamos a poner mi maleta en el maletero y irnos directamente al campamento.

Britt me ayudo a llevar mi maleta hasta al maletero y una vez hecho me subí al asiento del conductor , siendo recibida por una sonrisa de mi amiga Santana.

Santana Marie López , una latina de cuerpo "ardiente" , según los hombres , de piel canela , y pelo y ojos negros . La personalidad de Santana es como un camaleón , cambia constantemente , pero lo que no cambia es lo protectora , fuerte y amable que es Britt y conmigo . Es la mejor amiga , junto a Britt , que una puede tener , te protege sobretodo y si te pasas te hace verlo pero hay que decir que sus métodos no son los mas ortodoxos.

**Q:** Hola San

**S: **Hola Q , todo listo ?

**Q:** Todo listo San

**S:** Britt haz los honores

**Br: **The Unholdy Trinity on road bitches !

Definitivamente después de ese comentario lo único que pudimos hacer todas fue reírnos hasta que nos doliera el estomago .

Durante el camino nos fuimos turnando para conducir , pero siempre entre Santana y yo ya que Britt se distraía con cualquier cosa y eso al volante no es muy recomendable que digamos .

Al llegar a la puerta del campamento nos quedamos pasmadas . Justo delante de nosotros se apreciaba un campamento enorme , el cual tenia una lago a su lado y por lo que se podía ver a simple vista un montón de instalaciones .

Aparcamos el coche en el aparcamiento de campistas y nos dirigimos hacia el punto de información , parándonos delante de un mostrador en el cual había una placa que indicaba el nombre de la recepcionista , la .

**Q:** Buenos días Sra Torres , somos Quinn Fabray , Santana López y Brittany S. Pierce , somos nuevas campistas y estamos buscando nuestra cabaña.

**Sra.T:** Teneis suerte chicas , estais en la mejor cabaña de todo el camp , pero la estareis compartiendo con la estrella de Camp Destiny.

**Br: **La estrella del Camp y digame brilla mucho ?

Como siempre Britt Britt tan inocente

**S:** No Britt , no es una estrella del cielo , pero disculpe Sra , porque se la considera la estrella del campamento?

**Sra.T :** Se la considera la estrella del campamento porque gracias a ella hemos quedado invictos durante los últimos 3 años en la batalla de campamento , gracias a que gano todas las pruebas en las que participaba.

**Q:** Wuaow , pues tiene que ser muy buena , pero bueno no quisiera entretener-la mas , seria tan amable de decirnos en que cabaña nos alojaremos durante este verano

**Sra.T :** Bueno en este campamento las cabañas se rigen por nombres y el nombre en la cual os alojareis es Stella , y es la mas grande así que no hay perdida.

**S: **Gracias Sra . Torres , ya podemos nosotras.

Nos dirigimos de vuelta al coche a recoger nuestras maletas para poder llevarlas a la cabaña en la cual nos hospedaríamos durante todo el verano , cuando en el aparcamiento resonó el sonido de un potente motor , perteneciente a un Audi Q5 4X4 el cual entraba en ese momento en el aparcamiento y se aparcaba al fondo de este. No pude ver quien bien quien se bajaba del coche , pero pude diferenciar que se trataba en una chica bajita, la cual cogió sus maletas y entro como un rayo en el campamento.

Cuando las tres tuvimos las maletas fuera del maletero nos encaminamos hacia la que seria nuestra cabaña , encontrándonos con la cabaña , que mas bien yo la llamaría mini mansión que seria nuestra casa durante el verano.

Era un cabaña de dos pisos con un exterior hermosisimo.

**Br:** No se vosotras chicas , pero yo voy a entrar.

Britt se nos adelanto y entro , nosotras lo hicimos detrás de ella , literalmente nos quedamos detrás de ella cuando chocamos contra su espalda . Definitivamente eso no era una cabaña , era una mini mansión y solo por ver el salón.

Un salón que contaba con tres sofás de dos plazas , una tele de no se cuantas pulgadas y el mejor equipo de sonido y DVD que he visto en mi vida.

**S:** Dios como se las gastan en este campamento

En realidad la directiva del campamento no tiene nada que ver preferentemente a esta cabaña-

todas nos giramos buscando el origen de aquella voz , encontrándonos así con un chico , de 25 años aproximadamente , el cual estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta- Mi nombre es Andy , y soy el jefe de actividades de este campamento.

**Q: **Un gusto Andy , somos Brittany , Santana y Quinn . Una pregunta porque dices que esta cabaña no es de la directiva de este campamento.

**A:** Por que esta cabaña es privada y bastante ha hecho la dueña de la cabaña dejándoos estar aquí . No se que habríamos hecho si se niega .

**Br:** Y de quien es esta cabaña?

**A:** Eso a su tiempo chicas , yo solo venia a deciros que si pertenecéis a esta cabaña no hace falta que vayas a comer al comedor , pero que podéis ir y que vosotras tenéis la ducha privada , ya que esta cabaña cuenta con dos baños completos.

**Q:** Gracias por la información Andy .

**A:** De nada chicas , nos vemos esta noche en el fuego de inauguración , no faltéis.

**S**: Descuida , hay estaremos.

**A: **Adiós

Nos despedimos de Andy con una cordial sonrisa . Y nos dispusimos a subir las maletas hasta nuestras habitaciones . El piso de arriba era tan alucinante como el de abajo , contaba con cuatro habitaciones y por lo que se veía todas contaban con su propio vestidor , Brittany y San escogieron las habitaciones de el ala oeste , por lo tanto a mi me tocaba una de las dos habitaciones del ala este .

Me encontraba delante de las puertas de las habitaciones del ala este . Derecha y izquierda . No tenia ni idea de cual eligir , pero acaba decantando-me por la de la derecha , la que por suerte era la que estaba libre .

Tarde poco tiempo en acomodarme , menos de 10 minutos cuando entraron a mi habitación las chicas.

**S**: Yo cada vez flipo mas con esta casa , habitaciones de cama de matrimonio , vestidor propio . Te juro que si no tuviéramos que regresar a casa al final de verano me quedaba a vivir aquí.

**Q:** Yo también , pero me gustaría saber quien sera nuestra compañera.

**Br: **Bueno se dice que a través de sus cosas se ve como es una persona no?

**S: **Estas sugiriendo lo que creo que estas sugiriendo ?

**Br, S:** ¡Revisión de habitación!

Las chicas salieron corriendo hacia la habitación continua a la mía y como siempre , yo salí detrás de ellas para evitar que hicieran una de sus trastadas.

Al entrar en esa habitación me quede pasmada , se notaba que era una habitación de chica , pero se ve que era una chica con estilo , o eso demostraban las sabanas azul eléctrico y la ropa de diseñador que estaba en el armario y la cual estaban revisando las chicas.

**S:** Joder esta camisa vale como 100 $.

En realidad 155$.

Las tres nos giramos para buscar la persona de la cual provenía esa voz y se que las tres nos asombramos al ver a su dueña . RACHEL BERRY . RACHEL BARBRA BERRY ,la chica mas friki de nuestro instituto.

**Q,S,Br:** Rachel ?

**R:** Si si soy yo , no soy un puñetero fantasma , ahora si sus majestades son tan amables , podrían salir de mi habitación.

Se puede decir que nos arrastro ,literalmente , fuera de su habitación , y cerro la puerta en nuestras narices con un portazo , dejandonos igual de pasmadas que inicialmente.

**Br:** Rachie sera nuestra compañera de casa?

**S:** Si Britt Britt , el hobbit , el cual parece ser no es como pensamos , sera nuestra compañera de casa.

**Q:** Rachel Berry , es la estrella de este campamento , pero si es la persona mas paria de nuestro instituto . Voy a averiguar como es posible esto y vosotras me vais a ayudar

**El fin de este primer capitulo .**

**Díganme que les pareció , siempre me gusta leer las opiniones de los lectores.**

**Paro la historia , la continuo , la elimino ? Díganmelo**

**Besitos y abrazos**

**Atte: Laulau2311**


	3. Lesión y revelación

_**Como siempre en cursiva estan los pensamientos y ahora les dejo con la historia**_

_**En el anterior capitulo..**_

_**R:** Si si soy yo , no soy un puñetero fantasma , ahora si sus majestades son tan amables , podrían salir de mi habitación._

_Se puede decir que nos arrastro ,literalmente , fuera de su habitación , y cerro la puerta en nuestras narices con un portazo , dejandonos igual de pasmadas que inicialmente._

_**Br:** Rachie sera nuestra compañera de casa?_

_**S:** Si Britt Britt , el hobbit , el cual parece ser no es como pensamos , sera nuestra compañera de casa._

_**Q:**__ Rachel Berry , es la estrella de este campamento , pero si es la persona mas paria de nuestro instituto . Voy a averiguar como es posible esto y vosotras me vais a ayudar_

**Lesión y revelación**

**Quinn P.v**

Nos encontrábamos las tres sentadas en los sillones del salón , pensando en lo anteriormente acontecido.

La verdad es que todavía sigo bastante impactada por el hecho de que Rachel Berry , sea nuestra compañera de cabaña , y por lo que se ve en la cara de las chicas ellas están iguales que yo.

**Q:** Chicas Rachel Berry , es nuestra compañera de cabaña o es imaginación mía ?

**S:** Lo es Quinn , pero lo que mas me ha impactado ha sido su carácter y su vestimenta.

Lo cierto es que eso a mi también me impacto . Rachel me ha había respondido a mi , la HBIC de Mckinley , la abeja reina , vale puede que suene ostentoso pero es así como me consideran en el instituto , pero lo que sigo sin creerme es que Rupaul , aquella que en el instituto me evita la mirada , me aya respondido y luego estaba el tema de la ropa . Parecer ser que le dijo adiós a los suéteres de animales , a las faldas cortas y a las medias de abuela para darle paso a por así decirlo un estilo mas actual . Unos sky jeans negros , una camiseta de tirantes , que entre nosotros marcaba ciertos músculos abdominales que creí inexistentes en ese pequeño cuerpo y todo acompañado por unas convers tobilleras de color blanco .

**Br:** Se ve que Rachie padece un canviarano

**S:** Canviarano ?

**Br**: Si , un cambio durante el verano , por que esa chica que esta arriba no se parece para nada a la que vemos durante el curso diariamente en el instituto y menos a la que vemos en el Glee.

**Q:** Tienes razón.

No hablamos mas ya que nos vimos alertadas de que Rachel bjaba por el sonido que hacían las escaleras , cuando llego a la planta baja , creo que se me desancajo la manvibula .

Rachel Berry , estaba delante de nosotras , atabiada solamente con un sujetador deportivo , al igual que los pantalones y el calzado ,todo azul y todo deportivo.

**R:** A estáis aquí pensé que os habíais ido a dar una vuelta .

**S:** No , seguimos aquí , algún problema hobbit?

**R: **He he latina baja esos humos que no lo he dicho con mala intención , pero ya que estáis aquí os informo de que en la entrada he dejado tres pares de llaves para vosotros . Solo quería decir que no quiero que este verano sea incomodo para todas , no os caigo bien y lo se , no es que seáis mis personas favoritas pero bueno , lo mejor para todos es que nos lleváramos medianamente bien , que os parece ?

**Q: **A mi me parece , bien y a vosotras?

Las chicas se miraron y por lo que pude ver ambas estaban de acuerdo .

**Br: **Estamos de acuerdo Rachie , por cierto a donde vas ?

**R**: A correr , os apuntais?

**S:** Si perdemos capacida fisica Sue nos mata asique por lo menos por mi parte yo acepto tu oferta , voy a camviarme .

Vi a Santana salir hacia al piso de arriba seguida de Brittany la cua tambien habia aceptado y que coño , ya tambien acepto.

Subi a mi habitacion y cogi el primer conjunto deportivo que encontre , parecido al de Rachel pero en lila , pero con camiseta incluida .

Al llegar a la planta de abajo , las chicas ya estaba alli , aabiadas con conjunto igual que el mio solo que en rojo para San y celeste para Britt.

**R**: Bueno listas ?

**S: **Listas , pero esto no o onecemos asi que guías tu.

**R: **Bueno pus salgamos fuera a calentar un poco y despues nos vamos.

Salimos al jardín delantero y empezamos con una serie de calentamientos básicos que evitarían que nos hiciéramos daño , 10 minutos mas tarde ya estábamos listas para empezar a correr y asi hicimos . Rachel nos marcaba el ritmo , no era lento , pero sin duda una persona sin una buena condición física seria incapaz de seguirlo. Se puede decir que nos recorrimos todo el campamento y seguíamos sin cansarnos

**R: **Necesitais parar o algo ?

**S: **No

**Br:** No

**Q: **No , porque lo dices ?

**R**: Por que en mi rutina normal , me voy hasta una cascada que hay a dos Kilómetros de aquí , por si queriais ir.

**S:** Por que no .

**Br: **Yo quiero ir ha ver si hay patos.

Brittany y el tema de los patos , si Britt quiere ir quien soy yo para decirle que no.

**Q:** Adelante.

**R:** Ok.

Empezamos a correr en el sentido que marcaba Rachel , durante el trayecto me di cuenta que que hibamos en sentido ascente por lo que supuse que estabamos subiendo por una montaña , la cual daria una cascada, fui sacada de mis cavilaciones por un grito , procediente de Santana . Al volver a poner la vista sobre ella , me di cuanta que se encontraba en el suelo , sosteniendose el tobillo izquierdo.

**Br: **Sanny que ha pasado.

**S:** No lo se , solo se que he apoyado el pie y me lo he doblado .

**R: **Hacia dentro o hacia a fuera ?

**S:** Dentro .

**Q: **Hay que llevarla a un hospital.

**R: **Santana crees que puedes apoyar el pie ?

Britt ayudo a levantarse a Santana , pero esta al apoyar el pie en el suelo solo un alarido de dolor .

**R: **Por lo que veo no. Si llamamos a alguno de los directivos del campamento para que nos lleve al hospital tardara demasiado , asi que iremos en mi coche , por lo tanto Santana a mi espalda.

Rachel le dio la espalda a Santana invitando-la asi a que se subiera a cavallita , cosa que mi amiga no dudo .

**R: **Que poco pesas , bueno en marcha , chica necessito que me sigais el ritmo vale.

**Br: **Te seguimos .

Juro que no he visto a una persona correr tan rapido con peso extra en su cuerpo Rachel es rapidisima y eso que lleva a Santana enzima . E camino que habiamos hecho en una hora a un paso raopido lo hizo en media hora y quince minutos mas para llegar al aparcamiento , en el cual nos llevo directamente al Audi que vimos pasar anteriormente.

Me tiro las llaves y yo abri el coche . Rachel deposito a Santana con cuidado en el asiento de atrás y Brittany se puso al lado de esta.

**R:**Quinn las llaves.

**Q:** Toma

Le pase las llaves y me encamine rápidamente al asiento de copiloto , en cuanto estuve bien acomodada en mi asiento Rachel arranco y a una velocidad vertiginosa puso direccional al hospital mas cercano.

**R:** Quinn , ves el manos libres?

**Q**: Si.

**R: **Enciendelo y marca el numero 3.

Hice lo que me indicaron y deje que el manos libres hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.

Doctora Torres al habla digame.

**R:** Tia Callie soy yo.

**Ca: **Rachel cariño que tal , estas bien ?

**R:** Yo estoy bien tia , pero una amiga mia se acaba de hacer daño en el tobillo y me preocupa , lo tiene muy hinchado , por lo que me preguntaba si seguías en el hospital.

**Ca:** Sigo en el cielo.

**R: **En 20 minutos estamos en la puerta de urgencias , a dile a la Tia Arizona que me pasare a ver-la en un momento.

**Ca:** Vale cielo ahora se lo digo a tu tia y te espero en la puerta. Un beso cielo.

**R:** Otro para vosotras y uno mas grande para Sofía.

**Q:** No es por ser irrespetuosa pero quien era.

**R:** Mi tia Callie , la hermana pequeña de mi padre Leroy.

**Br:** Tu tia es medico Rachie?

**R: **Asi es , Cirujana ortopedica y de las mejores del pais.

**S:** Y quien es esa tal Arizona ?

**R:** La mujer de mi tia Callie , y antes que lo preguntes si es medico , cirujana pedriatica.

Iba a volver a hablar pero el manos libres sono indicando que estaban llamndo a Rachel.

**R: **Diga

Rachel Barbra Berry Torres , ibas a venir al hospita y no tenias pensado venir a vernos?

**R**: Lexi ?

**Le:** La misma que viste y calza , tienes suerte que tu tia se lo ha dicho a Mark y este me lo ha dicho a mi , por que si me entero que vienes al hospital y no vienes a verme tendrias que huir a la Antartida.

**R:** Tu marido es un chivato.

Sere un chivato pero aun asi me quieres.

**R: **Hola Mark.

**Ma:** Hola enana , que tal ?

**R:** Bien , pero que os parece si hablamos luego , acabo de aparcar en la puera de urgencias. Lex?

**Le**: Dime.

**R:** Me prestas una camiseta , esque vengo de correr y solo llevo el top deportivo.

**Le: **Voy a buscarla y ahora te la doy. Ahora nos vemos.

**R**: Adiós.

**Q: **Mas doctores?

**R: **Cirujanos en realidad , uno plastico y otra neurocirujana , pero bueno estamos aquí por Santana.

Nos bajamos del coche y de golpe nos vimos envueltos por un sinfin de medicos y enfermeros , los cuales se llevaron a Santana sobre una camilla y la dirigieron a uno de los boxs de urgencias , siempre acompañada por nostras tres.

Nos encontrábamos en el box junto a Santana , cuando entro una mujer con rasgos larino s, la cual tenia la misma sonrisa que Rachel.

**Ca: **Bueno , bueno pero que tenemos aquí.

**R**: Mujer . 17 años . Presenta dolor en el tobillo izquierdo y una gran inflamación.

**Ca:** He aquí mi ayudante favorita. Bueno cielo , Soy la doctora Torres , pero me puedes llamar Callie , voy a procer a inspeccionarte el tovillo , diem si te duele vale.

**S: **Vale

**R**: Tia si no te importa voy a ir a ver a los demas .

**Ca:** Como si estuvieras en tu casa.

**Q**. Espera Rachel que voy contigo.

Segui a Rachel hasta el ascensor , donde esta apreto el boton del octavo piso.

**Q:** A donde vamos?

**R:** Bueno primero vamos a ir a ver a mi tia Arizona y a Alex a pedriatria , despues iremos a Neuro a ver a Dereck y a Lexi , luego a cardio a ver a Cristina y a Terry , a Plastica a ver a Mark y a Jackson y después al área donde se reúnen lo cirujanos generales a ver a Meredith , Owen , April y Miranda.

**Q:** Te sabes donde estan cada uno y que son?

**R: **Son como mi familia , asi que si.

Nos encaminamos hacia el área de pediatra donde nos encontramos con a mujer rubia muy guapa y un hombre con aire de rebelde. Rachel se acerco silenciosamente por la espalda hacia ella y le tapo los ojos.

**R: **Quien soy ?

**A:** No lo se mi sobrina favorita ?

**R:** Soy tu única sobrina tia Arizona.

Rachel le destapo los ojos y inmediatamente Arizona se volteo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

**A:** Te he echado tanto de menos torbellino

Pero que tenemos aquí , la pequeña Berry Torres.

**R:** Hola Alex . Quinn no te quedes atrás que no muerden.

**Q:** Hola soy Quinn una compañera de Rachel.

**A:** Arizona , su tía.

**Al:** Alex un amigo .

**A:** Que haceis por aquí cielo ?

**R:** Una amiga se ha hecho daño en el tobillo corriendo y se la he traido a tu mujer para que la revise.

**A:** Entonces esta en buenas manos.

**R:** Lo se tia , bueno no me voy a entretener mucho porque tengo una amenaza de cierta Sloan , y no quiero que la cumpla.

**Al: **Lexy y sus cosas bueno RB nos vemos otro dia .

A: Adios torbellino.

Nos despedimos con un abrazo de ambos doctores y nos dirigimos a l,a que supongo era el area de neurocirugía.

**Q:** Esto es muy grande , a donde vamos?

**R:** Espera un lo voy a preguntar a Katy.

Vi como se nos acercaba una enfermera de 50 años por lo menos, a la cual contra mas cerca estaba de nosotras mas grande se le volvia la sonrisa.

**Ka: **RB vuelve a su segunda casa.

**R: **Hola Katy me alegro de verte . Has visto a Lexi y a Derek?

**Ka:** Si , estan en la sala de resonacias .

**R:** Gracias Katy , nos vemos otro dia .

Nos dirigimos a una sala , la cual estaba dividida por un cristal y nos acercamos a la que supongo que era el área de control de la maquina de resonancias.

**R:** Como están los mejores neurocirujanos del hospital.

**Le:** RB ! - Lexy se levanto como un rayo de su silla y corrio para abrazar a Rachel, la cual la levanto del sueloy dio un para de vuelta con ella _. Me gustaría ser yo la que diese vueltas en los brazos de Rachel , pero que digo a mi no me gusta Rachel Berry._

**R:** Hola Lex. Hola Dereck

**D: **Hola RB .

De un momento a otro Rachel estaba junto a Derek mirando el resultado que havia en la pantalla del ordenador

**R:** Eso es un angioblastoma ?

**D**: Si , lo vamos a extirpar esta tarde.

**R:** Parte o entero , por que es enorme.

**Le:** Entero , el angioblastoma le esta coorttando la circulacion a parte del cerebro.

**R**: Pues buena suerte entonces. Lex la camiseta ?

**Le:** A si , ten . Cada vez que te veo tienes mas abdominales , tienes que decirme que haces , los de mi Mark no estan tan marcados .- Lexi le entrego la camiseta y cuando Rachel flexiono los brazos sobre la cabeza para ponerse la camiseta , algo mando a mis ojos para que se quedasen fijos en la zona abdominal . 6 cuadrados , 6 perfectos y duritos cuadraditos . _Lo que aria yo por pasar la mano por ahí._

**R**: Gracias Lex , cuando vaya a casa de mi tia se la dejo para que te la de.

**Le:** De nada RB.

**R:** A por cierto ella es Quinn.

**Q: **Encantada de conoceros .

**De: **Pero si habla , pensé que no tenias lengua , como estabas ahí parada.

**R: **Bueno chicos me ha encantado volver a veros , pero todavia tengo que pasar por plastica , cardio y general.

**De:** Pues si es asi no te entretenemos mas RB , anda ven aquí y dale un abrazo a tu neurocirujanos favorito.

Rachel se acerco a Dereck y le dio un abrazo.

Le: Dereck no te equivoques yo soy su neurocirujano favorito.

**R:** Error , tu eres mi neurocirujana favorita , el es mi neurocirujano favorito. Pero no estoy aquí para que discutais quien es mi favorito , anda ven aquí pequeña Grey .

Lexi se acerco a Rachel y se fundieron en un sentido abrazo que me provoco un sentimiento demasiado extraño para mi ._ Celos . No , es imposible yo no puedo estar celosa de que Lexi abrace a Rachel._

**De: **Un gusto el conocerte Quinn.

**Q:** Igualmente Dereck , a sido un placer conoceros a ti y a Lexi.

**Le:** Adios chicas

**R, Q: **Adios Lexi.

Nos encaminamos hacia la siguiente area donde teniamos que ir , Platica.

En ella nos encontramos a Mark y Jackson unos cirujanos muy divertidos y amables que se pasaron todo el rato bromeando con nosotros . Me entere por Rachel , que Mark era el marido de Lexi , quien a la vez es la hermana de Meredith y la cuñada de Dereck quien esta casado con Meredith , y que Jackson esta casado con April.

Al acabar en Plastica , fuimos a Cardio , donde me presentaron a Cristina y a Terry , las cirujanas encargadas de esa especialidad , ambas muy divertidas , pero de diferentes maneras , Terry era mas directa y Cristina buscaba la broma mas rebuscada y con un punto de verguenza , ambas me cayeron muy bien.

En el área de cirugía general no fue diferente , Owen , Meredith , April y Miranda son un poco mas serios , pero no desagradables , en general conocer a la "familia " de Rachel me agrado mucho.

Ahora , nos encontrabamos de vuelta en el box donde se encontraba Santana , en urgencias , donde Callie estaba acando de vendarle el tobillo.

**Ca:** Bueno pues esto ya esta.

**R:** Que tiene ?

**Ca:** No esta roto, es una distensión del ligamento tobiliar anterior . No es difil de curar , dos semanas vendada , usando muletas y tomandose los medicamentos recetados y estará como nueva.

**S: **Muchas gracias doctora.

**Ca: **No es nada pequeña . Eso si no quiero que ese pie toco el suelo . Cuando se acabem estas dos semanas ire al campamento , te quitare el vendaje y te mandare las pautas de recuperacion vale?

**S: **Vale.

**Ca**: Tienes muletas ?

**R**: No te preocupes , tengo las mias de cuando me rompi el tobillo.

**Ca: **Vale pues tema listo, voy a llamar a un camillero para que te lleve hasta el coche.

**Br:** Cuando te has roto el tobillo Rachie.

**R. **Hace tres años , cai mal en un ejercicio de gimnasia artistica y me lo parti por tres sitios , me tubieron que operar para col·locarmelo , por eso digo que mi tia es la mejor en su campo. Muchos doctores no me querian operar por que no me daban garantias de recuperacion , pero mi tia me dejo como nueva.

**Ca:** Bueno gracias por el alago RB , el camillero ya esta aquí.

Ayudaron a Santana a subirse a la silla y la llevaron al coche , al que Rachel le ayudo a montar-se.

**Ca:** Bueno chicas a sido un placer conoceron y espero que te recuperes Santana.

**S:** Gracias Doctora Torres.

**Ca**: No cielo , solo Callie , soys amigas de mi niña , por lo tanto mis amigas.

**S:** Gracias Callie

Nos despedimos de la tia de Rachel y pusimos camino de vuelta al camapamento , pero ahora a una velocidad moderada.

El manos libres sono dando paso a una llamada.

**R:** Diga ?

Hola cielo , soy papa.

**R:** Hola Papa.

**H:** Hace uu rato hemos recibido una llamada de tu tia y otra de George. Estas bien , por que has desaparecido asi del campamento?

**R:** Estoy bien papa , una ammiga se ha hecho daño en el tobillo y la he llevado para que vea a la tia y dile a George que no se preocupe , soy bastante mayorcita , para hacer lo que quiera.

**H: **Rachel por que el campamento sea nuestro , no quiere decir que te puedas saltar toda la normativa , por ser nuestra hija.

**R:** Lo se papa , pero no iba a esperar a que George sacara el coche para ir al hospital , cuando el mio es mas rapido y estaba mas a mano.

**H:** Por esta te la paso pero que no se vuelva a repetir. Hablomos otro dia vale , quidate cielo te queremos,

**R.** Y yo a vosotros. Adios.

Rachel colgo y el coche se mantuvo en silencio hasta que fue roto por Santana.

**S:** El campamento es de tu familia.

**R**: Asi es Santana.

**S:** Entonces se puede decir que soys ricos.

**R:** Mas bien mis padres son multimillonarios.

**S: **Tus padres en que trabajan , porque en el pueblo se les conoce como el medico y el decorador de interiores.

**R:** Bueno mi padre si es medico , neurocirujano y mi papi tiene multinacionales en nos se cuantos países.

**Br**: Si tus padres son ricos , porque vas a un instituto publico.

**R: **Por que estoy harta del lujo .

**Q:** Y por que usas esa ropa que parece de mercadillo?

**R:**Bueno todo se remonta a un día de la primera semana de clases de hace dos años , cuando un granizado , me destrozo una camisa de 200 $ , y no voy a dejar que se me vuelva a estropear una de mis camisas de marca , por lo tanto me compro ropa mas barata , para que si me tiran un granizado que me lo tiren sobre esa ropa.

**S:** Y lo de la personalidad , porque Rachel tengo que decirte que no reconozco ningún aspecto de ti

en como eres ahora a como eres en el instituto.

**R**: Jajjaja eso se debe que cuando estoy en el instituto no soy yo misma , sino que estoy cumpliendo una apuesta.

**Q:** Apuesta ?

**R:** Si una apuesta con mi mejor amigo . Me reto a que no era capaz de ser la paria del instituto durante dos años y yo so muy orgullosa asi que acepte y como he ganado me tiene que pagar el premio.

**S:** Que premio seria tan importante como para dejarse ultrajar durante dos años enteros?

**R: **Un millon de dolares.

**S: **Vale retiro lo dicho , eso si que es importante.

**Br: **Y quien es ese mejor amigo.

**R**: Lo conocéis . El mejor bailarin que he conocido nunca , una mente brillante y la mejor persona del mundo.

**S: **Mike ?

**R:** El mismo que viste y calza. Ahora que ya sabéis como soy realmente podeís cortar-la con lo de los insultos y los granizados , por que una por mucha paciencia que tenga se acaba hartando .

**Q:** Tranquila que no recibirás ningún granizado mas. Y espero que esta convivencia pueda derivar a una amistad.

**R**: Yo también Quinn , yo tambien.

**Bueno , bueno aquí esta el segunda capitulo de esta historia . Como habreis comprovado tiene menciones con Anatomia de Grey , pero sera solo eso , menciones , no sera un crossover.**

**Me encantaria saber que opinais sobre como se encamina la historia y agradeceria que me lo dejarais en forma de comentarios.**

**MUCHOS BESITOS Y ABRAZOS**

**Atte: Laulau2311**


	4. Rachel Berry es

_**Como siempre en cursiva están los pensamientos , ahora les dejo con esta historia.**_

_**En el anterior capitulo...**_

_**R: **Un millón de dolares._

_**S: **Vale retiro lo dicho , eso si que es importante._

_**Br: **Y quien es ese mejor amigo._

_**R**: Lo conocéis . El mejor bailarín que he conocido nunca , una mente brillante y la mejor persona del mundo._

_**S: **Mike ?_

_**R:** El mismo que viste y calza. Ahora que ya sabéis como soy realmente podeís cortar-la con lo de los insultos y los granizados , por que una por mucha paciencia que tenga se acaba hartando ._

_**Q:** Tranquila que no recibirás ningún granizado mas. Y espero que esta convivencia pueda derivar a una amistad._

_**R**: Yo también Quinn , yo también._

**Rachel Berry es...**

Nos encontrábamos entrando en el aparcamiento del camping , para aparcar el coche e ir a casa.

**R: **Bueno son las 19:00 así que tenemos como 3 horas para prepararnos para la fogata de bienvenida , pero me pregunto si tu vendrás o prefieres descansar Santana ?

**S: **Por favor , yo no pienso faltar a la fogata , por cierto llámame San.

**R:** Ok , bueno pues andando , por que no se vosotras pero yo me voy a duchar

_Juro que en ese momento se aparecieron unas imágenes que no esperaba en mi cabeza . Rachel Berry con su magnifico cuerpo en el cual unas suertudas gotas de agua se deslizaban por el . Quien fuera agua para poder deslizarse por ese maravilloso cuerpo._

_**S:** _Estoy de acuerdo , yo también me quiero duchar pero me temo que voy a ir demasiado lenta con las muletas.

**R: **No problema

Vi a Rachel acercarse hasta Santana y agacharse delante de esta para que pudiera subirse a su espalda , cosa que se ve que hizo encantada.

Nos encontrábamos las cuatro en un cómodo silencio de camino a casa cuando dicho silencio se vio interrumpido por la dulce voz de Britt.

**Br:** Rach?

**R: **Dime.

**Br: **Tienes un físico admirable , por que no te unes a las Cherrios ?

**R:** Lo estas diciendo enserio ?

**S:** Si , por que no ?

**R: **No se , no creo que Sue me quiera en sus cherrios .

**Q: **No veo por que no le gustaría que estuvieras en el escuadrón, tienes buen físico , una magnifica resistencia y entras en el uniforme fijo jajjaj

**R**: Jajaja muy graciosa rubita

Iba a contestar-le cuando otra voz se nos incorporo a la conversación.

RACHEL BARBRA BERRY TORRES.

Vi como se nos estaba acercando una chica muy parecida a la tia de Rachel , tendria aproximadamente 14 años , alta y morena pero con los ajos de un azul extraño , sin duda era como la versión de la tía de Rachel pero mas joven.

**R:** Sophia ? Se puede saber que haces aquí?

**So:** Vengo a hacer-te compañía dura todo el verano primita.

**R:** Cuando has llegado peque ?

**So:** Acabo de llegar , me ha traído el abuelo Carlos.

**R:** El abuelo esta aquí? Donde está ?

**So: **Esta en la puerta de tu cabaña .

**R:** Nosotras vamos para allá a por cierto te las presento . Quinn la rubia de ojos verdes , Brittany la de ojos azules y la que esta encima mio es Santana.

Pusimos camino hacia la cabaña mientras hablábamos.

**So: **Encantada de conoceros chicas , es un honor conocer a la famosa The Unholdy Trinity.

**Br:** Nos conoces?

**So**: Mi prima me lo cuenta todo , y en ese todo estáis vosotras incluidas.

**Q:** Y que te ha dicho de nosotras tu prima ?

**So**: Me ha dicho que sois las animadoras estrellas y reinas del instituto y que esta ...

**R:** Que esta encantada de que estáis en el glee club

Juro que la mirada que Rachel le lanzó a Sophia indicaba claramente " No abras mas la boca , si no quieres problemas"

**So: **Si eso

**Q:** Bueno nosotras también encantadas de estar en glee , verdad chicas ?

**Br**: Si , es genial estar en glee.

**S: **Si y ahora sera mejor por que hemos conocido a la verdadera Rachel

**So**: Verdadera Rachel?

**R:** Lo de la apuesta Sophie

**So: **Ahh la apuesta de Mike , sigo pesando que es estúpida Rach

**R:** Y he ganado así que ya no hay mas apuesta , cosa de la que me alegro .

**So: **Ganada ?

**R: **Sip.

**So:** Lo sabia , por cierto Tia Lexi aposto por ti y tambien papa.

**R:** El que apostaron ? Y con quien ?

Conmigo y con tu tía a que ganabas .- La voz procedía de un hombre mayor , de 75 años como máximo , el cual e encontraba sentado en las escaleras del porche de la cabaña , a la cual sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado. Juro que la cara de Rachel se ilumino cuando su vista hizo contacto con la de aquel hombre , que supongo que era el abuelo Carlos.

**R: **Hola abuelo.

**C:** Hola mi pequeña , no nos presentas?

**R:** Si , abuelo te presento a Quinn la rubia de ojos verdes , Brittany la de ojos azules y la que esta encima mio es Santana.

**C: **Encantado de conoceros niñas.

**Q,S,Br:** Encantadas señor.

Rachel dejo a Santana en el suelo y corrió hacia a su abuelo al cual envolvió en un afectuoso abrazo. Lo que dijeron a continuación no lo entendí , ya que mi nivel de español no es tan bueno

(**nota aut:** se pretende que se hablan en ingles , por eso dice que su nivel de español no es tan bueno)

**R:** _Te he echado muchísimo de menos abuelo_

**C: **_Y yo a ti pequeña , pero quienes son esas chicas_

**R:** _Las chicas de las que te hable abuelo_

**C: **_Y la rubia de los ojos avellanas es quien creo que es_

**R: **_Asi es abuelo_

Lo único que pude entender de esa conversación era algo referente a una chica , pero no se a que se referían sobre ella.

Solo espero que no sea

lo que yo creo que es.

**Rachel PV**

Estaba contenta al tener aquí a mi abuelo , pero hablar del tema de la chica que me gusta es complicado , ya que ella me desprecia , despreciaba que se yo.

Solo se que en el tiempo de verano que la llevo conociendo me enamorado mucho mas de Quinn Fabray .

Se que si yo le contase a alguien esto y que este alguien conociera como me trata Quinn en el instituto , me haría una pregunta "¿ T u eres masoquista o que?" Puede que la respuesta a esa pregunta sea si , pero no lo puedo evitar , se que Quinn en el fundo sigue siendo aquella dulce Lucy de la que me enamore , estoy segura de que mi Lucy sigue en alguna parte dentro de su ser.

**Flashback **

**Tercera Persona PV**

6 años antes

Nos encontramos en la escuela elemental Richgod, específicamente en el pasillo de la zona de las clases de séptimo curso , específicamente en la clase de séptimo A , en ella encontramos gran variedad de niños, pero de entre todos ellos destacan dos. Dos niñas . Una castaña clara tirando a rubia y otra morena . Sus nombres , Lucy Fabray y Rachel Berry . Diferentes entre ellas pero a la vez iguales , parias en su escuela. El motivo , el motivo también es diferente en ambos casos . La gordura en una , la inaceptación de sus padres y ella en el de la otra . Ambas con un pupitre vacío a su lado , marginadas , un cero a la izquierda de los demás . Se dice que los iguales se atraen pero en el caso de estas dos niñas solo sentía la atracción la morena. Nuestra morena quedo prendada de la dulzura , la amabilidad y alma de la de pelo claro hasta quedar perdidamente enamorada de ella . Se cree que a la edad de nuestras dos chicas , los 13 años , el amor es un sentimiento pasajero , un espejismo , pero en el caso de la morena , no , había encontrado a su alma gemela, alma gemela que perdió , al no volver a encontrar-se con ella al inicio del siguiente curso, dejándola devastada pero con la esperanza que el destino hiciera de las suyas y las volviera a juntar en algún momento del camino , donde los caminos de nuestras chicas se cruzaran.

Momento que llego al inicio del instituto , pero Lucy no era Lucy , seguía siendo hermosa a los ojos de Rachel , si , pero ahora Lucy era despiadada , frívola , mala y todo por un cambio físico y la subida hacia el escalón mas alto de la pirámide de la popularidad.

Lucy se había ido , dejando en su lugar a Quinn "Abeja reina" Fabray

**Fin Flashback**

Se dice que cuando uno esta enamorado se acepta todo y yo por tener la mínima atención de Quinn he sido capaz de fingir que me gustaba Finn, he aceptado insulto tras insulto , granizado tras granizado , solo por tener algo de su atención , haría lo que fuera por ella y si eso implica hacer-me a un lado para que ella sea feliz junto a otra persona , lo haría.

**R:** Bueno abuelo , te quedas para la fogata inaugural ?

**C: **Lo siento pequeña , pero tengo sola a tu abuela en casa y sabes que ella sin mi no sobrevive.

**R:** Jaja abuelo en todo caso es que tu sin ella no sobrevivas.

**C: **Es cierto pequeña , Sophia hazle caso a tu prima y a sido todo un gusto conocer a tan bellas señoritas.

**Q,S,Br:** Igualmente señor.

**So: **Rach yo me voy a mi cabaña , nos vemos esta noche?

**R:** Cuenta con ello . Bueno señoritas a duchar-se y cambiar-se , tenemos dos baños asi que habrá que turnarse.

**Q: **Estoy de acuerdo pero San , necesitaras ayuda ?

**Br:** Tu tranquila que yo la ayudo.

Pude ver un extraño brillo en la mirada de Santana y Brittany , no se de que se trataba pero algo me dice que lo averiguaremos pronto.

Por decisión unánime decidimos que a mi me tocaba compartir baño con Quinn , la cual muy amablemente me cedió el primer turno para la ducha , cosa que internamente agradecí. Tarde como media hora en el baño , por suerte me había llevado la ropa , me daría demasiada vergüenza el cruzar-me con Quinn al salir del baño solo en toalla , eso seria demasiado,para mi corazón.

Agradecí que no hubiera nadie cuando salí del baño , por lo tanto me dirigí directamente a mi habitación .10 minutos despues me encontraba en un tremendo debate . Cual ? Sencillo , camiseta roja lisa o camiseta azul con estampado de flores ? Juro que dios me mando una señal en forma de llamado a la puerta.

**R:** Adelante

**Quinn PV**

Cuando Rachel entro en el cuarto de baño se puede decir que corrí lo mas rapido que pude hasta la habitación de Santana , donde sabia que seguro estaba Brittany. Y no me equivoque , me encontre a las Brittana , mi apodo para ellas , en una posición bastante comprometedora pero a la cual ya estaba acostumbrada . Estaban besandose en la cama , con Brittany encima de Santana.

**Q:** Cof cof chicas lamento interumpir pero es importante.

**S:** Maldita seas rubia culona.

**Br**: Santana Marie Lopez , no hables asi de Quinnie.

**Q:** Eso no hables asi a Qui.. Britt! Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen Quinnie.

**S:** Mi Britt te llama como quiera , ahora que era eso tan importante Q?

**Q:** Rachel Berry chicas.

**Br:** Que pasa con ella Q?

**Q:** No es lo que pasa con ella B , es lo que pasa conmigo cuando estoy con ella.

**Br:** Mariposas en el estomago?

**S:** Ganas increibles de estar a su lado?

**Br:** Constante pensamiento hacia su persona?

**Q:** Si , si y si.

**Br:** Es sencillo Q.

**Q:** Digame que me pasa o gran psicóloga Pierce.

**Br:** Crees que seria una buena psicologa?

**S:** Lo serias nena , ahora dile a Fabray tu diagnostico.

**Br:** Simplemente estas enamorada de Rachel , Q.

**Q:** E..eso no es possible .

**S:** Es mas que posible Q , te vamos ha hacer unas preguntas y quiero que me las respondas con la maxima sinceridad , vale?

**Q**: Vale.

**Br:** Quien es la perspna ha la que mas has torturado durante el año escolar?

**Q:** A Rachel

**S**: Que persona no querias que se acercase a Finnocente cuando salias con el?

**Q: **Rachel.

**Br:** Cuando te quedas encandilada escuchando a una persona cantar en glee , quien es esa persona?

**Q: **Rachel ohh dios estoy enamorada de Rachel Barbra Berry.

**S: **Bravo hasta que por fin te das cuenta rubia.

**Br:** Yo creo que haríais una gran pareja Quinn , no como yo con mi Sanny , pero una gran pareja.

**Q:** Si , espera un momento . Estáis juntas?

**S:** Desde hace tres semanas.

**Q:** Enhorabuena chicas , me alegro mucho.

**BR**: Que vas a hacer con Rachel Quinn ?

**Q: **Conquistar-la.

Y aquí me tenéis ahora 1 hora despues de mi charla con las Brittana , hora en la que me duche y arregle para estar mona para Rachel , delante la puerta de la habitación de la chica de la que estoy enamorada. Estuve como 5 minutos debatiéndome sobre picar o no picar a la puerta.

_Venga Quinn , que tu puedes animo chica._

Y lo hice , pique.

R: Adelante.

Abri la puerta lentamente y me di de bruces con la imagen de Rachel Berry nada mas ataviado con un sujetador en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

_Venga Quinn no empieces a babear ahora._

**Q: **Hola Rach , problemas con el vestuario?

**R:** Si , no me decido entre la roja o la azul.

**Q:** Yo te recomiendo la azul con estampado de flores , la cual te combina con esas vans que llevas , tambien con el estampado de flores.

**R:** Gracias Quinn .

El gesto que hizo Rachel al alzar la camiseta sobre su cabeza me dejo helada , justo debajo del pecho izquierdo , había un tatuaje , una frase en un extraño idioma el cual no reconocí , otro punto a favor del movimiento es que me dejo admirar esos 6 cuadraditos bien marcados que poseía Rachel . Creo que me quede en mi mundo ya que no reaccione hasta que Rachel me pego un golpecito en el hombro.

**R: **Ya estoy lista , nos vamos?

**Q:** Si si , pero adelanta-te tu.

Rachel bajo antes que yo . Necesitaba un momento para mi después de lo que acababa de ver.

Rachel Berry tiene un tatuaje . Rachel Berry es la chica de la cual estoy enamorada . Y Rachel Berry es la futura y única novia de Lucy Quinn Fabray.

**Hola hola , que les parecio ?Les gusto , lo odiaron ?**

**Como siempre me encanta que opinen.**

**Siempre tengo en cuenta vuestras opiniones .**

**Besitos y abrazos **

**Atte: Laulau2311**

**Pd: Lamento haber tardado tanto , pero es que no he tenido nada de tiempo hasta ahora.**


End file.
